Burned ashes
by DWGolondor
Summary: Our heroes must say one last goodbye to a friend. A friend that is not alive anymore.


Leo never thought that this day would come so early. He would have never thought that he would ever attend to this, but today was the day. He looked next to him. Calypso was standing next to him, beautiful like always, but tears were pouring down her soft skin. Leo wrapped an arm around her trying to calm her down, but it didn't worked.

He looked around. Jason and Piper and Frank and Hazel were all consoling each other, tears dripping down their cheeks. Almost the whole camp was here. Many of them were just staring sadly at the grave, probably because they didn't knew him/her too well. Some of them had tears in their eyes. Leo didn't cry. He...just felt numb...and he felt sorry for all of this. It was all his fault...like always.

He looked in front of him. There was his/her grave. There was the place where he/she was buried under the ground. Leo sighed. It shouldn't be this way. They already suffered so much, but now they had to lose someone again.

Leo wondered what would have happened if he/she was alive now. He laughed. He/she probably would make some stupid jokes. Saying that they all shouldn't cry for him/her. Leo smiled a bit at that.

He looked at Calypso again whose tears seemed to dried a bit but she was still trying not to cry. Leo kissed her forehead. "Shh sunshine. Don't cry. He/she wouldn't wanted you to do this."

She didn't react. She just stared at the grave numbly. Leo wanted to console her, when he suddenly heard some soft voices.

"Sorry guys that we were late...we...we had to deal with some things." Leo could hear Percy's voice.

Leo turned around. He and Annabeth were walking to them holding hands. Annabeth had tears in her eyes while Percy tried to fight them. Reyna was also there. She had a pokerface, but Leo could see that she had cried. She tried to stay strong for the others and Leo admired her for that.

He looked around again. Chiron was but there yet, but he would come. He would hold the speech for the fallen one. Mr. D wasn't there but that bastard never seemed to care for anything.

He looked around. Will was there staring at the grave with red puffy eyes, but Nico wasn't there. Well he couldn't be here since…

Suddenly Chiron arrived. All the camper looked at him as he walked to the grave. He then turned around to the camper.

"Dear campers, today we gathered together to say goodbye to a great hero…" Leo didn't listen to the rest anymore. It was too painful. He heard something about a real friend, a brave demigod and other stuff, but he couldn't listen to it anymore.

Leo sighed. He thought that after the war everything will be over, that everything would be peaceful again, but no of course some of Gaia's minions had survived and had to take revenge on them and that' was where he had died.

Leo looked around. Tears were streaming down his friends face and the other campers were just staring sadly at the grave. Even Reyna had now some tears. Her mascara was falling.

A few rain drop fell down from the Sky. It almost seemed like as if Zeus was crying but Leo knew that this bastard didn't cared. Leo wondered if any of the gods cared besides his parent.

The raindrops got more heavier. It matched with the mood of the campers. Raindrops were dropping on the ground getting the grass wet. Between the rain Leo couldn't make out the difference of the tears and raindrops anymore. Now it looks like they all were crying as if Zeus was trying to make everyone cry for this funeral, which was of course nonsense and Leo almost laughed at this thought.

Suddenly a noise interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and saw Nico who just shadow-travelled back.

His friends ran to him whereas some campers just stood there. Most of them were still uncomfortable next to Nico.

"And?" Percy asked Nico. Leo and his friends were waiting nervously for the answer.

Nico smiled a bit. "Yeah, he is in Elysium." he said quietly.

Leo smiled at that and the others looked relieved."At least he is at one place he deserves." Piper said with tears in her eyes.

Leo smiled. "True words Beauty Queen." he said. He almost expected her to answer but they were interrupted by Nico. "We should probably continue the funeral. Sorry for interrupting it Chiron."

The centaur smiled. "It is no problem Nico. You had to do what you had to do." Then he got back to his speech.

Leo didn't listened to it anymore. He turned to Calypso and kissed her on the cheeks. "I will be back. I promise." She didn't react. Leo sighed. He then walked away. He looked back one last time. Then he faded away. Back to Elysium, because the hero who died was no one else them himself.

 **I surprised you didn't I? I am sooo evil *sobs* Poor Leo. I hope you uys liked my story I wanted to make a surprising story. And this is also my first tragedy story, so I am still new to this. Check out my other stories if you don't want to be shocked like this. There are mostly far more cheerfully than this story :D. Please give me a review, so I knw if this story was good or not. Happy New Year to everyone :D**


End file.
